


Подарок

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, ResidentTrickster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: Хакс понятия не имел, как чинить сломанных людей.





	Подарок

— Есть новое задание для вас и ваших людей, коммандер Дэмерон, — сказал Хакс и включил датапад. — Прошу вас ознакомиться с… 

— Возможно, вы введете меня в курс дела устно? — Дэмерон улыбнулся. — Вы же знаете, я обожаю слушать ваш голос, генерал. 

Хакс нахмурился. Прошло почти полгода с момента зачисления По Дэмерона в ряды Первого Порядка, однако тот по-прежнему не мог осознать важность соблюдения субординации. В служебное время не стоило говорить о том, что после смены происходит за закрытыми дверями.

— Эй, не злись, — примиряюще шепнул По. — Что там мне нужно прочесть, сейчас со всем ознакомлюсь.

Хакс подвинул к нему датапад и сказал: 

— Если коротко, новая база Сопротивления расположена на Беспине. Объект непростой, потребуется подготовка и тщательное ознакомление с материалами, но, думаю, вы справитесь. Нужно довести дело до конца.

— Разумеется, справлюсь, — легкомысленно отозвался Дэмерон, перелистывая страницы на датападе. — Когда нам приступать?

— Сегодня, — ответил Хакс.

Дэмерон поднял взгляд от экрана и сказал:

— Ну, ты же знаешь, что я буду скучать по тебе?

Его голос, как и всегда, звучал насмешливо — и одновременно в нем чувствовалась теплота. От этого сочетания в душе оживала привычная черная тоска. Хакс не знал, было ли это тоской по упущенным возможностям или по навсегда потерянному человеку.

— Идите, Дэмерон, — бросил Хакс, не глядя ему в глаза. — Хватит тратить мое время. 

Однако тот не спешил уходить. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты как будто избегаешь меня. — Дэмерон встал с кресла, подошел ближе и присел на край стола. — Не верю, что спрашиваю это, но… Скажи, я сделал что-то не так? 

— Нет. — Хакс покачал головой. — Просто не хочу, чтобы о нас сплетничали. 

— Совсем недавно тебя это не смущало.

— Тебе кажется.

Повисло молчание. Возможно, стоило рискнуть и прекратить эти неудобные мучительные отношения, но Хакс не без оснований подозревал, что так станет только хуже для них обоих. 

— Поцелуй меня на удачу, — тихо попросил По.

— Не здесь, — быстро ответил Хакс.

— Почему не здесь? Кто нас здесь увидит?

У Хакса имелся ответ на этот вопрос, но озвучивать его определенно не стоило.

— Хорошо, — сдался он. — Один поцелуй.

По улыбнулся. Наклонившись, он обнял Хакса за шею и медленно поцеловал в губы. Полгода назад это было приятно; теперь хотелось отстраниться поскорее. 

Иногда Хаксу удавалось обмануть себя и свою память, и тогда становилось совсем как раньше. Даже лучше, чем раньше: полгода назад у них с Дэмероном не было ничего серьезного, так, несколько злых поцелуев и взаимная дрочка. Теперь Дэмерон очень старался. Для него как будто не существовало рамок, он соглашался на все, чего бы Хакс ни пожелал. Это льстило — вернее, это _могло бы_ льстить.

В их последний раз, пару дней назад — тогда Дэмерон стоял на коленях и старательно ласкал ртом его член — Хакс поймал себя на мысли о том, что должен прямо рассказать о случившемся. Возможно, сейчас, когда они оба возбуждены, Дэмерон услышит его. 

Но Хакс не смог. Было слишком хорошо, и не хотелось портить момент правдой.

Тем временем Дэмерон углубил поцелуй. Происходящее становилось слишком похожим на прелюдию, и эта мысль отрезвила. Хакс отстранился чуть резче и грубее, чем следовало бы.

— Один поцелуй, — твердо сказал он. — Уговор есть уговор.

На лице Дэмерона мелькнуло разочарование. Он спрыгнул со стола и бросил:

— Ладно, увидимся. 

— По, — окликнул Хакс, когда тот подошел к двери. 

— Да? 

— Ты ни в чем не виноват. Правда. 

Дэмерон улыбнулся и сказал:

— Я знаю. Скоро вернусь!

Хакс кивнул. Он малодушно хотел, чтобы Дэмерон не вернулся.

***

Рен, как и всегда, появился бесшумно. Хакс старался не смотреть на него: с каждым днем Рен все меньше и меньше походил на человека. Слишком заострившееся лицо, неестественно плавные движения и желтые глаза превращали его в нечто похожее на зверя.

— Ты по-прежнему доволен моим подарком, Хакс? — спросил Рен.

На миг померещилось, что его хриплый голос звучит в голове.

— Да, Верховный Лидер. Спасибо вам.

— Хорошо. В таком случае, продолжай свою работу.

Рен ушел так же тихо, как и появился. Хакс снова остался в одиночестве. Наверное, было бы проще, если бы и ему стерли память, но такой милости удостоился только Дэмерон.

Глупо, конечно, было верить, что Рен не узнает о заговоре, но Хакс до последнего надеялся. Даже глядя на прикованного к пыточному креслу Дэмерона, он бессмысленно на что-то надеялся, а Рен стоял рядом и говорил, что прощает их обоих и что наказание будет скорее наградой. 

Хакс решил, что Рен убьет их. К сожалению, он ошибся.

Рен что-то сделал с Дэмероном. Перепрограммировал с помощью своей Силы, и теперь тот считал, будто всегда служил Первому Порядку — и любил Хакса. Любил слишком сильно, чтобы в это можно было поверить. 

— Не пытайся его починить, — предупредил Рен. — Выйдет только хуже. 

Хакс подчинился. Он не знал ни как противостоять безграничной Силе, ни как чинить сломанных людей. 

— Когда мы победим, я убью вас обоих, — пообещал Рен в тот день, когда стер Дэмерону память. 

Хакс надеялся, что они победят сегодня.


End file.
